1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a draining device, more particularly to a draining device that is adapted to be disposed within a drain port.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional draining device 1 is shown to include a tubular base member 11, a porous top cover 15, and a bottom lid 14.
As illustrated, the draining device 1 is adapted to be disposed within a drain port, which is defined by an upper end of a drain pipe 13 that is embedded in the ground at an elevation below the ground surface G. The base member 11 is disposed on the upper end of the drain pipe 13, and has an open upper end 111, an open lower end 112, and a peripheral wall 110 that extends between the upper and lower ends 111, 112. The top cover 15 is disposed on the upper end 111 of the base member 11, and has a plurality of drain holes 151 in fluid communication with the upper end of the drain pipe 13. The bottom lid 14 is attached to the lower end 112 of the base member 11 by a pivot 16. A counter weight 17 is connected fixedly to the bottom lid 14 in such a manner that the bottom lid 14 normally closes the lower end 112 of the base member 11. The bottom lid 14 is opened by virtue of downward flow of water through the draining device 1.
Some of the disadvantages of the aforesaid conventional draining device 1 are as follows:
(1) The structure of the draining device 1 is somewhat complicated, because it comprises a relatively large number of components, such as the base member 11, the counter weight 17, the bottom lid 14 and the pivot 16.
(2) In case foul odor is present in the drain pipe 13 and because the bottom lid 14 is unable to hermetically cover the lower end of the peripheral wall 110, the foul odor may permeate through the drain port. In addition, the bottom lid 14 may fall into the drain pipe 13 due to long term exposure of the pivot 16 to water, thereby rendering the upper and lower ends 111,112 of the base member 11 in a constantly open state. Under this condition, insects in the drain pipe 13 may move from below the ground surface (G) via the draining device.
(3) The aforesaid draining device is only suitable for use in a drain port that is formed in the ground surface (G), thereby limiting the utility thereof.